roblox_elemental_battlegroundsfandomcom-20200222-history
CV
CV is an upcoming private element for Elemental Battlegrounds, Most likely, after Technology. This element is based on the discord user known as CV. The CV element is free, but only available to certain users. Most likely, it will only be awarded to people who are handpicked by CV himself, and cannot be obtained in any other way. It's medal is unknown, but it will likely be the medal-like profile picture on his Twitter account. Once released, this element will arguably be the most powerful element in the game, partly because this element has abilities that no other element has. Spells Whitesnake Whitesnake is a Contact Spell in which the user swipes their right arm across the opponent's face, stealing an element of the user's choice (this is done by showing the user a list of elements the opponent has), and turning it into a disc, disabling that element for 2 and a half minutes. M: 350 | A: Neutron Punch | CD: 45 Graveyard Graveyard is a Field Spell in which the user creates a purple ring the area of ice ult, and skeletons pop out inside it every .5 secs for 5 seconds (10 skeletons total). These seek out and deal damage (50/s) to players, and have HP of 500. M: 350 | LS: 30 | CD: 8 True Sorcery True Sorcery is a Healing Spell in which the user disintegrates people under 20% max HP and turns them into green beams that are absorbed by the user's right hand. Heals 200 HP per soul within an oblivion area on mouse cursor (range: Gamma Surge). Deals 200 damage in 2 seconds, and if that makes the target's HP below 20%, they get instantly vanished and turn into a +50 mana bonus. M: 400 | CD: 12 Umbra Manifest Umbra Manifest is a Multi Projectile Spell in which the user creates a portal above them, and the portal rains several projectiles (Spec bullets, Ash pulse, Chaos Zone, Asteroid Belt and Poison Needles) into mouse cursor. M: 300 | DMG: Varies | CD: 6 Ceaseless Void via Deuteronomy Essence Ceaseless Void via Deuteronmic Essence is an Ultimate in which the user is coated with the Shadow Aura for 1 minute (no mana usage, 0 cooldowns). Trivia * CV is the first element to feature a Discord user (CV), who also created the elements Spectrum and Phoenix and contributed to other elements. ** CV is the first element to be based on a Discord user. ** It is also the first element to have a spell which uses the spells from an another element. * CV is the first element to have 6 different versions, this one being that 6th * CV is the first element to summon survival entities * The ability "Whitesnake" is a reference to JoJo's Bizarre Adventure, a work by Hirohiko Araki. It references an ability known as Whitesnake, which is used by the character Enrico Pucci and can steal other people's abilities permanently within the series. * The ultimate's name "Ceaseless Void" is a reference to a Terraria Calamity mod miniboss which is the second miniboss of the Sentinels of the Devourer Category:Elements Category:Exclusive Category:Possible/Upcoming Elements